The Darkness Within The Pearl
by DragonnaTheDogDemon
Summary: The Philippines goes missing! And when they find her she's dead! But then a mysterious note pops out and the nations find out about the darkness, hidden within.. Includes OC! Philippines and rated T because Romano's in here, and you know what that means!
1. Chapter 1

It was a pretty normal world conference, but this time it was in England (the actual country). It started with all the nations coming in and sitting in their seats. Then, America coming late and yelling "THE HERO IS HERE!". Then England whacking him with his Britannia Star Wand and France disagreeing with _both _of them. Then Spain asks Russia of what to do and then resulting to the Baltics being threatened.

Finally, Germany yelled, "SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU! WE ARE HERE TO SOLVE THE WORLD'S PROBLEMS, NOT CREATE MORE OF THEM! Now, I will start the role call. England?"

"Present."

"America?"

"Of course the hero's here!"

"N. Italy?"

"VEEE~~! PASTA~~!"

"S. Italy?"

"Of course I'm fucking here, potato bastard."

And so on! But then everything changed when Germany called,

"Philippines?"

No answer.

"Maria?"

_Again, no answer._

_**For Maria was nowhere to be found...**_

* * *

"Mi hija~~!"

"Maria!"

"Maria-chan!"

"ATE! Where the hell are you?"

"Vee~~! Sorella! If you come out, I'll give you pasta!"

"Dammit! Where the hell could Ate be? She isn't anywhere to be found!" Romano yelled, apparently right into Spain's ear. Spain, Romano, Japan, America, and Italy were looking for their cherished pearl. Along with her best friends. Speaking of which...

"Did you guys find her yet?" Taiwan yelled, running towards them with her boyfriend, Hong Kong.

"No, not yet." America replied back. "I wonder where she could be. She couldn't be lost since we've all been going to this place since, I dunno,**_ forever!_**"

"We should go over to her place." Hungary said as she came outta nowhere with Vietnam, Belarus, and Belgium.

"I'll go." America volunteered, glaring at a certain Axis member.

"No, I'll go." Japan protested, glaring back

"OK, you know what? We'll all go. Now stop glaring fucking daggers at each other! It's pissing me off!" Romano said, trying to stop the little staring contest. The others nodded in agreement and turned off to get ready to go to the Philippines.

* * *

**A/N: OMFG, I'm so sorry for all these short chappies! But I have SOOO much studying to do! Btw, FANIME IS FREAKIN AWESOME! I went, of course~! And I saw a buch of Hetalia cosplayers! Btw (again), am I the only one who saw Miroku smoking? Near a tree? WEIRD, I know. Derp and YOSH~! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

"... Uhh.. America-san? This isn't her house." Japan said awkwardly.

"What? Of course it is! I've been going to her house since God knows how long!" America replied back from the driver's seat.

"No. He's right. Philippines moved 2 weeks ago. She sent us all a message. Didn't you get it?" Taiwan said.

America looked at his phone. He had 36 unread messages, and the 23rd one was Philippines' message. He facepalmed and glared daggers at Japan. "You could've told me sooner." America said to the Japanese man rather coldly. "I thought you would already know. Baka..." Japan replied, just as coldly. America had no idea what the last part meant, 'cause it was Japanese.

"Just give me the address."

Belarus gave him the address and said to both of them, "If you're just gonna fight and not help us find Maria, I will have Hungary and big brother help me beat you so hard, _your descendents will feel it_..." America and Japan immediantly got the message and shut up. Philippines was the only person who was actually able to befriend her (without a scratch!), and because of her, she (Belarus) was able to be nicer and get Russia to hold her hand without freaking out. Also help her befriend more people without scaring them shitless.

They were finally able to get to Maria's house when Spain took the wheel.

* * *

**DING DONG!**

Nothing.

**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG**

Nothing.

"The hell?" Romano said. "Why isn't she opening the fucking door?"

China went up and turned the knob. "It's unlocked, -aru. And from the looks of it, it's _been _unlocked, -aru."

"Then what are we waiting for?" America went in, followed by the others. The place was huge! No, wait. That's an understatement! It was like the White House!

"Holy shit, how the hell are we gonna find anything in house as fucking large as this? Not to mention there's no one here." -Romano (Of course. :P)

"We'll split up. Japan, Vietnam, America, Spain, Romano, and me downstairs. Belarus, Hungary, Taiwan, Hong Kong, and Belgium upstairs." -China

They all nooded in agreement and went in different directions.

* * *

"Xiang, did you find anything?" -Mei

"No. You?"

"Nope."

**"HOLY CRAP!" **They heard Elizabeta scream. "**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**" she kept screaming. Everyone went looking for her and they found in her in the (very large) study/library. Right on the clear floor was a star in a circle made out of blood. And in the center was a young woman. She had a huge gash on her face, stab wounds all over her torso and legs. But the worst part was her heart. It was carved out and where it was _supposed_ to was just a pool of fresh blood. Her body was lying on the floor was if she was on the cross Jesus died on. All the girls, China, Spain, Italy, and Romano started sobbing. Japan just tried to hold it in. America stared, and Hong Kong tried to comfort Taiwan. It wasn't what happened to the young girl that made them sad, but it was _who_ it was.

**It was Maria De La Cruz.**


	3. Chapter 3

Maria laid there, motionless on the floor. Seeing their good friend like that hit 'em like it was a 3 ton truck. Her white dress bloodied, her dark hair stained, her big beautiful chocolate eyes closed shut, her tan skin getting paler by the minute...

_It seemed that Maria wore a smile the whole time she was in pain..._

**_And that smile is still there..._**

* * *

"M-Ma-Maria? Oh my God..." -Romano

Belarus fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands. "It's not fair! What did she do to deserve this?" she sobbed.

Taiwan cried into Hong Kong's shoulder while Japan went toward the body and held her. _She's so cold.. Where's the warmth? Usually when she smiled, there was always warmth in it. _he thought while he quietly cried into Maria's shoulder. America angerly stomped around the room. "WHO DID THIS? COME OUT RIGHT NOW, YOU BLOODTHIRSTY BASTARD!" he yelled.

"Huh? What's this?" Everyone looked towards Hungary, who looked at a desk near the "death" circle. Hungary pointed towards a bunch of notes and papers and open books. But there was a note on top of all of it. It said:

_To the person/people who have found my body,_

_Turn on the computer in my room and you'll see a document with everything you need to know._

_But before that, contact everybody. There's no time to explain! But there's someone who plans to let chaos out and destroy the peace in this world._

* * *

Japan laid Maria down and walked out. Everyone followed along, asking each other different questions.

"How long was she like that?" -Hungary

"Not a clue. But the real question is who did it?" -Taiwan

"It seems like it was suicide." -Japan. Everyone was shocked for a moment and yelled "WHY?" at the same time.

"Looks like we're about to find out." Everyone looked around and saw America reading something on the computer.

* * *

_Everyone,_

_Right now, there's another dimension that you need to go to. But before that, I'll answer your questions:_

_Yes, it was suicide. The only way to go to the dimension, is to sacrifice one nation. I didn't want to sacrifice anyone else but me, not to mention you need a special ritual to do it..._

_But anyway, knowing Kuya Alfred you forgot to contact everyone else, right?_

* * *

Everyone looked at America. "What?"

"Sometimes, she's scary accurate.." -Belarus.

* * *

_That's okay. But contact them right now._

* * *

"Already on it, -aru."

* * *

_Then go to the dining room downstairs and yell "95826" and go inside the room._

_You'll see weapons that have been assigned to everyone. Don't switch weapons, or you'll mess up everything. Use only the weapon for you._

_Anyway, back to the other dimension part. It's called Ixhelca and it's very dangerous. You only know whether to trust someone if you say to them: 95826. If they give you a card, read it and you'll know to trust them. I want you to find a person called Krystal. She's a good friend of mine and will explain the rest._

_Good luck!_


	4. Chapter 4

"This is so not awesome." -Prussia said while looking at a picture of Philippines's dead body.

"Wait, why not call the police to take it away?" -Switzerland

"Well, Natalia went to check it, but the study door was locked-aru. And none of us know who did it! -aru." -China (duh. :P)

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" -America said while looking around for the "weapon room".

"You git! The document says to... Yell '95826'? The bloody hell is that?" -England

**"95826!" **they heard someone yell downstairs.

"VE~! Who said that?" -Italy

"What the hell? Everybody's up here, aren't they!" -Romano

"Mei and I will check Maria! You guys go downstairs!" -Hong Kong

"But why?" -America

"JUST GO!" –Everyone

"Xiang?" -Mei

"Yeah?" -Xiang

"The door! It's unlocked now!" -Mei

"What!" –Xiang turned the knob…

And Mei was right…

_The door wasn't locked anymore…._

_**And Maria wasn't there….**_

* * *

Mei and Xiang ran as fast as they could to catch up with the others (yep, the house was _**that **_huge) and tell them. When they finally caught up with them….

"You guys! Stop!" –Mei

"Huh? Why?" –Arthur

"We know who yelled earlier!" –Xiang

**"WHO, THEN?" **-Everyone except the Asian couple.

"**MARIA!" **–Xiang & Mei

"**WHAT?" ** Then everyone ran down to the dining room and saw possibly the most scariest and wonderful thing in the world.

It was Maria, but she was partly transparent, and she wasn't dead anymore. She was still in her white dress and her pale skin was back to its lush tan. Maria smiled softly at them and said, _"__Hurry! There's no time to lose!" _And with that, she turned around _and walked away_,

_**Disappearing…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay... For those of you who've read my other story _Maria's Kids?_ , here's the votes for the Soulmate Vote:**

**America=3 votes (2nd place)**

**Japan=9 votes (1st place)**

**England=1 vote (4th place)**

**Romano=2 votes (3rd place)**

**Keep on voting! Oh yeah there's a new option:**

**Single!**

**So if you want Philippines to be single, you know what to do. **

* * *

"Sooo... We go into the room now or what?" -America, staring at a large open room.

"HOW CAN YOU ACT LIKE YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING?" -Romano. But everyone already went in.

**"HOLY CRAP." **Inside the room was a bunch of weapons, each right next to what seemed a piece of cloth and a note. "Wow! THIS IS HELLA AWESOME!" Prussia exclaimed. Switzerland walked towards a pistol and touched it.

_**It started to glow. **_

"HOLY CRAP, WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST DO?"

"Read the note!" England demanded, still freaking out. Switzerland grabbed the note and it read...

"It just says 'Switzerland'," he started "Nothing else. And there's no bullets or anything 's useless."

Japan found a box of bullets and put one inside the pistol. But instead of it staying inside, _it blew up._

"Seems like it's supposed to be like that." The pistol stopped glowing but floated towards the Switz and landed in his hand.

* * *

After a little while, everyone found their weapons and started trying to figure out the following questions:

1. What's Ixchelca?

2. Why are the numbers '95826' so important?

3. Who wants to let chaos out?

4. Did Philippines _really_ commit suicide?

5. What _really _happened to Philippines?

* * *

After a lot of discussing, everyone noticed something. Three men who are usually the most concerned **weren't **conversing with them. They looked at Spain and noticed that he was just staring at his axe while tears quietly streamed down his face.

"Spain? What's wrong?" Romano asked concerningly.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Everyone turned around to see England staring at a rather sad American. He just sat there while holding a sidearm gun, frowning.

Then they heard South Korea yelling, "Ahh! Japan! What's wrong?"

Everyone turned towards him and saw that he was fussing over an also sad Japanese man. Japan just looked at red katana, sadly.

Then Hong Kong realized something and spoke up, "Oh my god... Those were the weapons you used to hurt Phili, right?"


	6. The Country of White

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but now that it's almost time for school, I can update this and others more often! 'Cause I see this as homework for fun and I'll "stress" myself so I can update more often! ^_^ Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers, but I do own this story/plot and the Philippines (Piri/ Maria De La Cruz) and Krystal.**

* * *

**(Rolling Girl by Hatsune Miku)**

_America's P.O.V._

"Oh, so you've finally woken up, huh?" a man with bushy eyebrows said. I looked around and saw that I was on a boat. "Where are we?" I asked. Iggy replied, "Oh, well, after we helped you get your confidence back, you yelled 'I'm coming to save you, Piri!' and then, Spain and Japan kicked your ass and you got knocked out. Then after everyone got the weapons, we were transported here."

_The FUCK?_

_End P.O.V._

* * *

**(Happy Synthesizer by Gumi and Megurine Luka)**

_After 5 hours of BOREDOM…_

"Veee~! There's land and a big castle~!" Italy pointed out. England ran to the captain's wheel {**DUH! HE'S USED TO BE A FRIGGING PIRATE**} and steered towards land.

Once they got off the boat, they saw a girl with a green cloak and cat ears come towards them. Obviously, France strutted forward to flirt with her but instead, got flipped over. "Sorry, but I got a fiancé at home." She turned back at the faces of awe and smiled. "Hi! I'm Krystal! Nice to meet you! So you must be Piri's friends, correct?" She had short blonde hair, green eyes that matched her cloak, and a tail.

Germany, of course, got straight to the point, "Correct. But-", and of course, he was interrupted by a wave of questions for Krystal.

"Why do you have cat ears and a tail?" –America

"Cat demon."

"Vee~! Do you like pasta~? I can make some for the wedding~." –Italy {**DUH! /shot**}

"Why, thank you!"

"Why is the number that Piri gave us so important?" –Taiwan

"Oh, 95826? That's the Mage's code!"

"Where's Piri?" –Romano

"Oh, I'll get to that later."

* * *

_After 5 minutes of Questions & Answers…_

Kyrstal led them through the outdoor huge castle and acted as a tour guide for them. "This whole castle is the Country of White! It has many sections, such as the Feudal section, where many demons and I live, the Alchemy section, where most of our scientists and soldiers come from, the Market section, where the malls, stores, markets, and restaurants are, the Variety section, where our chimeras are born, the Wildlife sections, and the Royal Grounds!"

They all pictured a map as she said, "The Royal Grounds is in the middle of the country, while the Market section circles around it, the Feudal, Alchemist, and Variety sections are in the far West and East to protect the country from the Country of Black and sometimes Gray, the first Wildlife section in the Northern East, and the second in the Southern West. Ah! Here we are! We're at the Market!" then Krystal handed them each a sack of gold form her cloak. When Germany gave her a questioning look, Krystal smiled and said, "It's from the queen." She turned around and said, "Meet up with me at the Royal Ground gates. It's pure gold and you can't miss it!"

Thus, they split up.

_After 2 hours of sightseeing and shopping…_

* * *

**(Handbeat Clocktower by KAITO Shion ft. Kaai Yuki)**

When they met up, they started showing each other their new stuff and bragging about it, but sadly, _all happy times have an end at some point, _and that happy time ended when Krystal asked, "So, what color dress was Piri wearing when you found her? It was black, right?"

"What do you mean, bitch? She was wearing a _white_ dress, not black." When Romano finished, Krystal flinched and tears silently fell from her eyes. "Wait, w-what? The queen would never let that happen! Never!" She fell on her knees and sobbed. Luckily it was around evening so they wouldn't cause a crowd to surround them. Spain , of course, acted fatherly, by walking over to her and rubbing her back comfortingly. Japan turned very serious and kneeled on down in front of her. He narrowed his eyes and asked, "What do you mean 'The queen wouldn't let that happen' and why are you crying?"

Krystal looked up and cried out,

"_If she, who in white, dies,_

_**Then it'll be the Country of White that goes up in flames!**_


	7. Meet Philip, the Second Valet

**(Looking for You in the Sky by Kagamine Len)**

Krystal looked down and sobbed even more. Then she stopped and looked at all of them with a gleam of hope in her eyes. "You.. You guys still have your weapons that Piri gave you right?.." Japan stepped forward, shaked his sack to emphasize that he put his weapon in there, and nodded toward the others, who held up theirs. Krystal nodded and stood up.

She said, "I have something to show you. And I also have to explain Ixelcha, too."

Krystal turned around and beckoned them to follow. They stopped at a huge pure white building, that had golden gargoyles. She turned to them and said, "This is the entrance of the Alchemy section, which is highly guarded, so only Royalty, Mages, and Alchemists can enter. Luckily, I'm a pretty important Mage, so we're good." She walked toward the huge golden gates with two guards dressed with white military uniforms, and as they walked forward, the two guards pulled out hidden spears. Switzerland pulled out his gun for intimidation but Krystal put it down and looked at the guards with stern and said (also with stern), "_**I am Krystal, of the Mages' First Chief, and one of the Queen's Valets! Know your place**_!"

* * *

**(Paradise of Light and Shadow by Kagamine Rin and Len)**

The guards got down on their knees and bowed. "Please excuse our behavior, Mage Krystal." "You are excused." Krystal said as the group walked through. Italy skipped to Krystal and chirped, "_Bella_, why didn't you tell us that you were that important?" Krystal smiled sadly.

" 'Cause you might've treated differently.." Italy gave her a playful hug and said, "Ve~! It's okay~!"

...

"You know," She replied, "You remind me of my little brother…"

* * *

**(Alligator Sky by Owl City)**

Krystal turned around and said "Okay, this is where we split up. I'm gonna have the other Valet come here and guide the other group, got it?" She went to the telephone booth at the wall and puched in a number. They listened closely.

"Oi, ano?"

"Philip, it's me."

"Yeah, I know. So, ano gusto mo?"

"They're here, and they said that she was found in a _white _dress."

"A-ANO?! BUT THE QUEEN-"

"Yeah, I know. But apparently they have the _weapons._"

"…This is the weirdest day of my life…."

"Whatever. Anyway, I need to split them up. There's too many of them for one group. Mind if you can guide the second group?"

"Yeah. Alright. Where?"

"The Alchemy section Entrance."

" 'Kay."

Krystal ended the call, put the phone back on its hook, and turned around with her arms crossed. "Soooo, what do we do now?" Prussia asked her.

"We wait." Krystal replied with her eyes closed.

Then, as if on cue, a handsome young man with tan skin, chocolate brown hair, and black yet lively eyes, wearing a blue princely military top with a gold braid around the left shoulder, gold epaulets, black boots, and white pants, appeared outta nowhere. He seemed to have a sword on his right hip.

"Hey," he said with a smile. "_I'm Philip, __**Second Mage Chief**__, __**and one of the Queen's valets**__.__"_


	8. Almost Time to Meet the Queen!

**(Re_birthday By Kagamine Len)**

"Uwaaa! Philip? Nice name!" Hungary cooed. "Sooo, you know Piri?"

"Err... Yeah, you can say that.." Philip replied. He turned back to the others. "Sooo, who wants to be in my group?"

Almost all of the girls' hands sprung up like a frog, Philip sweatdropped, and some of the guys made a jealous face. Taiwan stood in front of Philip, and pointed at him. "Nii-san!" She said. Everyone else sweatdropped while Philip was a little taken back. "W-wait... What?!" Taiwan frowned, and said, "So.. You don't want to be my big brother?.." She made puppy eyes and looked as if she was about to cry. "N-no! Wait, of course I wanna be your big brother! I was just a little surprised, that's all!"

"Yay!" She squealed and glomped him. Hong Kong's face was emotionless as always, but he was obviously jealous. When China and Hong Kong finally pried her off of the valet, they scolded her for randomly glomping a _very _important person, let alone call him her "big brother".

While everyone was deciding the groups, or either trying to get Taiwan, Liechenstein, Vietnam (surprisingly), Belarus (again, surprisingly), and Hungary off of Philip (again), Romano saw that Philip's eyes were...

_Teary..._

_**As if everyone here...**_

_**Brought back memories to him...**_

* * *

After they decided who was going with who, they decided the girls with Krystal, and guys with Philip, although some (?) girls were a little (?) relunctant to leave the hot guy.

-With Krystal's group-

Krystal sweatdropped at all the girls' fangirling.

"Philip's cute! And he's like a gentleman! Reminds me of Austria!" Hungary sighed dreamily.

"Umm... Miss Taiwan? Is it true that love has no age?" Liechenstein blushed furiously.

"Of course! Besides, Nii-san is almost like a prince!" Taiwan chirped.

"You're lucky! You got to hug him!" Vietnam pouted.

"He reminds me of someone so much for some reason..." Belarus thought aloud.

Krystal heard this and quickly snapped her head back at the others. "C-come on, now! You guys just met him! How can he be so familiar?" She said, strangely nervous. "But Bela-chan is right, though..." Taiwan said. The others agreed. Krystal started flailing her arms. "That's impossible! OH! Here!" She pointed to a window that showed a large and beautiful castle, wait, that's an understatement! It looked like it was a immmense gift from Heaven! Anyway, the girls looked at the immense and glorious castle.

"This is the Royal section of the Country of White! It is the most guarded section, and also the most cherished and eldest!" She said proudly as she changed the subject.

* * *

-With Philip's group-

"Ok, Philip? You _have _to tell me your secret!" France said to the handsome valet.

"Yeah, dude. The girls looked like they were about to melt! And you almost turned France on to his gay mode!" America exclaimed.

"You're kidding, right?" Philip just shook his head. "It's not like I want them to fangirl over me. But I'm pretty used to it. The only girl who doesn't fangirl over me is-" He looked as if he realized something and quickly changed the subject. Then he said what Krystal said to the girls, once they found a window that showed the glorious and heavenly castle. The guys stared in utter disbelief. _It looks like a painting! How can something like this exist?! _Both girls and guys all thought. Then suddenly, a serene tune played from Krystal's necklace and Philip's watch. A grin appeared on both as they looked over to the others.

"Okay, now it's time for the 'politics' part of the 'tour'."

"_Now to visit the Queen of the Country of White!"_


	9. ANNOUNCEMENT AND SNEAK PEEKS!

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I am sorry to announce, that the Darkness Within the Pearl, will be...**

**ON A (TEMPORARY) HIATUS.**

**I was done with the last few chapters, until I looked over them and realized that you, the readers, won't really get Piri's character. 'Cause there's gonna be all that 2P! and stuff like that. So, to PROPERLY introduce her to you, I will be posting a new story!**

**It'll be called, "The New Girl" and it'll be my apology gift to you! Get a sneak peek, right now~!**

* * *

A petite girl with long wavy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a curvy figure looked at her surroundings. _Gakuen... Hetalia? _She looked at a sign in front of the large building. _Yep.. This is it.. _she thought.

She looked once more at her outfit. Although she was to wear a specific uniform, the authorities allowed her to wear another type. She wore a plaid red skirt, that was longer than needed, because she thought it was too... _revealing, _a white blouse, a black tie, and navy blue blazer. But of course, she had to add her own touches, which included a golden sun with 8 rays pin in her hair that was given by her father figure, a bright yellow belt that hung loosely at her skirt, a special locket necklace, and a black choker that was given by her... _close someone that was gone, _or should I say, some_people. _

After taking a long, deep breath, she walked inside. _Okay... so no one's here.. That's just great, I'm late on the first day! Dios ko.. _

She wandered around the walls aimlessly, trying to look for the office. _Dios ko, this place is like a maze! I doubt I'll get anywhere! _she thought, before her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into a certain someone. "EH?" He said. "Oi, watch your going- huh?" The brunette boy took a good look at her face in disbelief and amusement. Then she chirped,

"Rom~a!"

"Sorella?!" Romano gave the girl a huge hug, coiling his arms around her waist. The said girl put her arms around his neck. "Yep~! It's me~!" Romano hugged her tighter. "Umm... Romano?"

"Yeah?"

"You're... hurting.. me!"

"Oh, sorry Piri!" He instantly released her with a heavy blush dusting his cheeks.

"It's fine.. Umm, do you think you could lead me to the office? I'm been wandering around these halls for awhile now..." He nodded, the blush clearly still on his face. "Alright. Let's go." He put his hand out, motioning her to take his hand. She gladly took it in return.

* * *

**Ohohoho~! Cliffhanger! Enjoy your PARTIAL PiriMano, PiriMano fans! And don't worry, you'll see more of it in 'The New Girl'! Hope you enjoy, and the Maria's Kids? 's summary will be updated, because there's been a little twist! AND ENJOY, ANOTHER SNEAK PEEK!**

* * *

**Summary: Piri's "kids" burst in a world meeting. And everyone if freaking out! The problem? Some of the country's wanna have a turn at being the dad!**

* * *

**Yeah, so if you have a suggestion, tell me in your review! Oh and these are the countries that I have planned to have their turn (at being a dad):**

**America**

**England**

**Japan**

**Romano**

**China (Obviously! I swear he's the only one who knows how to handle chibis CORRECTLY)**

**New York (You guys probably know OxWhaii from deviantART. This dude's her OC. If you don't know her, here's a link: ww w . Ox whaii . devian t art . com Remove the spaces)**

**Prussia (Awesomeness must be allowed in the story, in order for it to BE awesome)**

**Hong Kong**

**Ja ne~!**


End file.
